


Wait For It

by MsLetcher17



Series: Four Movements [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLetcher17/pseuds/MsLetcher17
Summary: Melanie Vera-Vaughn may not have been an empath like her younger sister but she could tell when her big sister was sad. The crying was the first clue. Harry being taken away by the elders, the second. Now she had to put everything together to figure out what the hell happened to their whitelighter. Then she had to figure out how she was going to fix it.
Relationships: Charity Callahan/Harry Greenwood (Mentioned), Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Four Movements [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582183
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Wait For It

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Part 4!  
> After getting over the hump of writing part 3 this part just kind of flowed out of me.  
> So now without further ado here's the final part of the Four Movements series.  
> ***  
> Please forgive any spelling / grammar errors

Melanie Vera-Vaughn was not always the best with emotion. It took her longer to process her feelings than the normal person. And she didn’t always pick up on context clues where other people’s emotions were concerned. But she didn’t have to be an empath, like her younger sister, to know her big sister was sad. The crying was the first clue. 

Over the last two weeks she’s made it a habit to wake up in the middle of the night and check on Macy. And every night for the last two weeks she’s heard her sister’s heartbreaking sobs from through her bedroom door.

Mel didn’t have to be a genius to know what the cause of the tears was. Two weeks ago their whitelighter, Harry Greenwood, was taken away by the elders with no warning or explanation. Mel had her own theories. Stemming from how close her sister and whitelighter had been getting over the last year. Almost a year ago to this day Mel was woken in the middle of the night by the slamming of Macy’s bedroom door. When she went to check on her sister she saw Harry exit the front door as he followed Macy to the front yard. 

Mel knew the reason for her sister’s sudden need to be outside. Macy always knew when the first snow of the season was coming and she had to wait outside until she greeted the once a year phenomenon. Mel wasn’t blind. She could see how close the two had become in the year since they found out about their powers. Since his announcement that he was their whitelighter. Hell, she saw the sparks that day at the skating rink. Her butt was still sore from him dropping her on the ice once his gaze met her sister’s for the first time. Seeing the two kiss in the flurries of that first snow last year was only confirmation of what she was already sure of.

Over the next year, until two weeks ago, Mel saw Macy and Harry become even closer to one another. Which she wouldn’t believe possible if she didn’t see it herself. She tried to subtly assure her sister that she could confide any secret relationship in her. But Macy would just insist nothing more than friendship was between her and the whitelighter. Mel wasn’t convinced. But if they weren’t going to come clean there wasn’t much she could do except wait them out. Something must’ve changed recently. Mel hasn’t had a chance to ask Macy. Her sister was an expert at avoiding uncomfortable conversations. 

The sound of Macy’s bedroom door closing tore Mel from her late night musings. She crept from her bed and walked to her door. She cracked the door as quiet as she could in the silence of the house. She watched as Macy passed her room on her way to the stairs. Mel closed her door and went to put on socks and slippers. She also grabbed a sweater for her and a blanket for Macy. By the time she made it out of her room Macy was out the front door. And by the time she exited the house Macy was in her normal spot at the end of the walk looking up at the sky. Mel has witnessed her sister in this position so many times it wasn’t anything new for her. But she could sense the air of sadness that surrounded this year’s event. 

As she walked toward Macy, Mel almost hoped Harry would appear in his usual flash of light and join Macy as she waited for the snow. But she knew that wouldn't happen. 

“Hey Mace,” Mel said softly to get her attention. She didn’t want to startle her but her sister hardly moved once she stopped at her side. She just gave a small, almost imperceptible, nod in acknowledgement of her presence. “Snow coming?”

“Yes.” 

As much as Mel was hoping for more than that she was unsurprised when her sister did not offer any. So she draped the blanket around Macy’s shoulders and settled in next to her as they silently waited for the snow. It was almost bittersweet when the snow did come. The same it did every year. With no regard for how much had changed in their lives. She let Macy bask in it for about 15 minutes before she led her back into the house. Macy first tried to go upstairs but Mel steered her to the living room instead. She sat her down on a couch and sat next to her. Before Mel could form her first question Macy's entire face crumpled. The sound of her body wracking sobs was loud in Mel’s ear as Macy rested her head on her shoulder. 

Mel didn't know how long they sat in the dark of the living room. With Macy crying into Mel’s sweater. As Mel made soothing sounds while she rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Once her tears had slowed significantly Mel shifted to try to see into Macy’s eyes.

“Macy please tell me what’s wrong,” Mel pleaded.

“It’s Harry.” Macy could barely get her words out through her tears. “Oh God Mel. It’s all my fault.”

“What do you mean?”

“Harry,” Macy sobbed his name. “He’s gone and it’s all my fault.”

“Ok, Macy I need you to calm down please,” Mel urged. She led Macy through a breathing exercise to slow her harsh erratic breaths. Once her breathing seemed under control she continued. “Now tell me what happened. Is this about the kiss from last year?”

“You saw that?” Macy asked, surprised.

“Yeah.” Mel grabbed some tissues from the side table and placed them in Macy’s hand so she could wipe her nose and eyes. “I heard you get up that night. I was going to join you outside but I saw Harry go after you,” Mel continued. “I didn’t want to mention it until you were ready to tell me yourself. But you never did. So now, I’m wondering if maybe there was nothing to tell.”

Macy lifted her head from Mel’s shoulder and took a deep breath before speaking. “After our kiss last year Harry and I agreed to stay friends.” Macy's voice was finally more steady as she spoke. “He knew a relationship between us was forbidden and he didn’t want anything to happen to me. I only agreed because I didn’t want anything to happen to him or to you and Maggie.”

“What do you mean?”

“Harry was convinced that punishment wouldn’t stop at him if the elders found out,” Macy continued. “He thought they would do something to all three of us and I didn’t want to risk it.”

Mel understood making sacrifices for her sisters. She was sure she would do the same thing if she was in Macy’s position. But, because she’s determined above all else, she would also try to find a way around it if it meant being with the woman she loved. 

“This last year has been torture,” Macy went on. “To be so close to him and not able to be with him.” Mel could see the pain in her sister’s eyes. “And at first I got through it by reminding myself that you guys were safe but the more time passed the more I wanted to be with him. Damn the consequences. I know it was selfish but I risk my life everyday fighting evil to keep the world safe. I should be able to have this one thing right?”

“I agree,” Mel said. “And that’s not selfish. Sometimes you have to think about yourself. Do what makes you happy. You definitely deserve it.”

“Thanks Mel. It really means a lot to me to hear you say that.” Mel knew Macy needed validation sometimes especially when she made choices that went against the norm. “So, remember 3 weeks ago. When we went after the kyon?”

“Yes of course.” It was a tough fight but they managed to rescue it from magic hunters and return it to its mother.

“Harry almost died during that mission and all I could think was how much time we wasted being afraid to be together.” 

“That makes sense.”

“So that night, while we were talking in the attic, I told him how I felt. I told him I wanted to be with him and we kissed. And it was…” She paused. Mel could see in her face that she was reliving the moment. “...Everything.” 

“That’s great Macy!” 

“For the rest of the week we stole little moments together,” Macy smiled as she recalled her time with Harry. “We got lunch and spent our breaks together. I mean we already did that but it was different after the kiss. It had meaning. We would steal kisses and hold hands.”

They were so sweet it was almost sickening.

“Then a week after the mission we were at the book looking from a spell to stop the vampire,” she continued. “Harry made a stupid joke and I couldn’t help myself. I had to kiss him…” Macy trailed off. 

“Ok...and…” Mel encouraged her to continue. 

“Charity portaled in as soon as I did.” Well that wasn’t good. “She caught us kissing and Harry was taken away the next day.”

“Oh Macy. I am so sorry.” Mel noticed Charity had been hanging around the manor a lot lately. She thought there had been something going on between her and Harry but now she was rethinking that theory. She would have to investigate more on that one later. 

“I was so stupid.” Macy started to cry again. “I knew something like this could happen but I didn’t care. I let my feelings cloud my judgement and now Harry’s being punished for it.”

“No that’s not stupid, that’s human,” Mel assured. “We aren’t just soldiers blindly following orders. We’re allowed to have emotions. And we should be allowed to love whoever we want.”

“What if we’re not meant to?” Macy asked. “What if being alone, just the three of us, is our destiny?”

“Hell no!” Mel exclaimed. “Our destiny is our own. We defeated the source. We prevented the apocalypse with minimal loss of life. And that was just in our first year as the charmed ones.” Mel was getting angry thinking about the last two years of their lives. “We stopped that demon uprising. Started a council with magical creatures so they could be involved in their own governance. We have been active leaders in the magical community all while barely having personal lives. The elders owe us. We’re the charmed ones damn it! We deserve to reap the rewards of our hard work.”

“You..you’re right.” There was no real strength in Macy’s voice. Mel would have strength enough for both of them.

“Damn right I’m right!” It was too early in the morning for it but Mel’s mood was definitely quickly approaching righteous indignation. Seeing that Macy’s mood was not going to rise to match her own Mel allowed her temper to cool.

The two sisters lapsed into silence. Mel reflected on the events of the past few weeks. What it meant for her family. For their future. How could they work with the elders anymore? If they stepped one toe out of line, if they so much as bended one of their rules, what would they do to them? They couldn’t live in fear. Weapons sent to fight their battles without question or conscience? Mel was convinced if the elders could lock them in a vault in suspended animation and only wake them when a demon attacked they would. 

“What if that’s all I get Mel?” Macy tears began to flow again. “Two kisses and one week of stolen moments with the man I love? Then what?” 

“Mace…” Mel didn’t know how to answer that question.

“I didn’t even get to tell him how I feel.”

“I’m sure he knows.”

“Yes but knowing and hearing are two different things.” Mel couldn’t lie, she had a point. “Words have meaning,” Macy continued. “And power. I want him to hear from me that I’m in love with him, not for him to just know in his heart or something like that. Doubt grows when words aren’t there to chase it away.”

“Then we’ll get him back and you’ll tell him,” Mel declared. 

“How?” Mel wasn’t sure. What did people normally do to get out from under a toxic power structure?

“We’ll strike.” Mel proclaimed.

“What?”

“You heard me. We’ll go on strike.” The indignation was returning. “We’ll threaten the elders that we’ll quit if they don’t give Harry back to us.”

“As much as I appreciate the thought,” Macy began. “I think the whole reason for the rule is so our relationship won’t get in the way of our duties. What if an innocent dies while we’re on strike? That would just prove their point.” Macy had a point but Mel always had a plan B.

“Then we’ll break off from them. Like the Sarcana. We’ll get out from under them and we’ll lead ourselves.” It was the perfect plan. Over the last two years Mel and her sisters were the ones on the front lines. Protecting magical creatures, listening to them, making sure they were heard and represented. They had friends in the magical community. They could leave the elders and learn from their mistakes when they made their own rules.

“It seems risky.” Macy was always hesitant to break rules. “This could start a civil war. And we’ve only been witches for 2 years.”

“Yeah and?” Mel didn’t see the problem. “We have the power of three.”

“We would be three people going up against an entire group of women that have generations of experience.”

“We have friends that can help us. We aren’t the only ones who have been wronged by the elders.” Mel had the beginnings of a plan forming in her mind. “And as long as you, me and Maggie are together we can do anything.” Faintly, Mel heard the sound of Maggie as she moved around in her room. _She must be going to the bathroom._

“I just wish we had something,” Macy started. “Some sign or anything. To tell us that we might actually stand a chance. That if we did this we might actually get him back.” Mel was slightly distracted by the sound of Maggie walking around upstairs but she refocused on the sister that sat next to her. “So that we know making a move that could upend the entire magical community is worth the risk.”

Maggie’s footsteps, as she thundered down the stairs, halted Mel’s response. She and Macy watched as their sister made her way down to the foyer. The moment her feet hit the ground she turned toward where they were sitting and spoke.

“Guys,” She practically screamed in the quiet of the very early morning. “I think I just had a premonition. And Harry was in it.”

Mel looked over to Macy in shock then turned back to her younger sister.

“Tell us everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't tell this part takes place at the same time as part 3. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I wasn't sure whether to make this part 3 and the previous part 4. But I thought it would be cool to publish them this way.  
> When I got my prompts for the secret santa I was just going to write one story but I had this idea for this series. Each part from a different POV. I was determined to finish what I started and I'm glad I did.  
> Thank you so much for going on this journey with me and for all the lovely comments and support.  
> As always I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
